Golden Showers
by Waywardgoddess666
Summary: Two shot. Full of fluffiness and delicious smut.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - full of fluff. Enjoy!**

 **Feedback appreciated!**

I walked through the door, slamming it behind me before dramatically throwing myself onto the bed and letting out a loud sigh. Dean was sat at the table cleaning his gun while Sam was sat on the other bed, leaning against the headboard with his long legs crossed and laptop on his thighs. They both looked up in surprise.

"You're back early. Thought you'd be doing the walk of shame in the morning." Dean teased, putting down his gun and smirking at you.

I sighed again and sat up. "I wish I was. It was going great, I was turned on, he was definitely turned on and then it went downhill pretty quickly," I muttered as I pulled off my boot and sighing in relief as I wiggled my toes. Picking up guys in bars was not really your thing but all I had wanted to do was make Sam a little jealous. I'd had a crush on him for months now, but he seemed pretty oblivious and believe me I'd flirted up a storm. Fluttering eyelashes, slowly licking my lips when he looked at me or biting my bottom lip, making him the center of my attention, cooking his favourite meals but zilch. Nada. For all his intelligence he was pretty dumb. I had even started to flirt with Dean, who loved it but knew it was all in fun. He'd clicked on pretty quick though and flirted back with me, trying to tease his little brother. Tonight I'd thought I'd get a bit of a reaction out of him. Anything. A scowl, a frown, even a god damn smile. But he just stared, watched as I left with this guy, who to be fair was pretty good looking and I'd be wrong in saying I didn't want to have a bit of fun with him. After all, a girl has her needs.

"What happened?" Dean asked, leaning back in his chair and taking a swig of his beer.

"He asked me to pee on him." I replied as I shrugged out of my shirt, leaving on just my jeans and a white tank top.

He choked on his beer a little and coughed, his chair falling forward back onto the floor. "He what?" He couldn't keep the amusement out of his voice.

I heard a small laugh coming from Sam and I whipped my head round to see him trying to smother it with a smile. I scowled at them both. "He asked me to fucking piss on him. To literally squat over him and pee all over him."

"Did you do it?" Dean asked curiously, trying desperately to hold in his laughter.

"No I did not! I'm up for trying most things but golden showers? I don't think so."

Cue the laughter. From both of them. "Yeah, you two laugh it up. I feel dirty." I stood up and walked over to the motels bathroom, "I'm taking a shower." Dean opened his mouth to say something but I pointed at him. "A normal shower," I said, flipping them both off before I slammed the door shut, still able to hear their laughter. Dicks.

I turned the shower on and stepped right in, not even waiting for it to warm up first. The cold water made me gasp but was kind of refreshing. As the water started to warm up, I sighed, leaning my head back to wet my hair. The whole thing with Sam was getting ridiculous. I'd always been attracted to him but it really stepped up after he'd looked after me when I was sick. Broken bones, bruises and cuts and literally my whole body aching from a hunt I could handle, but apparently not the flu. It had really knocked me on my ass. When he saw how sick I was, his whole demeanor changed somehow. I was used to hunter Sam; serious, down to business, making sure we researched and knew the lore before we killed the big bad. Along with his brother, he was one of the best hunters I'd ever worked with. Which was a big reason why I stayed and hunted with them. But he had been softer with me, making sure I took my medicine on time, tucking me in when I was cold, getting cool flannels for when my temperature had spiked, smiling and joking more with me. He'd stayed with me the entire time I was sick. And that's when I fell for him. And boy did I fall hard.

He's got to know by now I like him, I thought to myself, relishing the feel of the hot water on my skin. I mean my flirting alone is pretty obvious. Walking around the bunker in short shorts and tank tops, smiling at him, leaning over the tables and squeezing my boobs together for the ultimate cleavage. When he wasn't flirting along with me, Dean teased me relentlessly. He's just not that interested, I thought leaning back again to rinse out the shampoo. I'm just a friend to him. I quickly conditioned and washed myself before turning off the shower and grabbing a towel. I looked at myself in the fogged up mirror. I'm okay looking, right? Wiping the mist off the mirror with my hand, I turned around looking myself over in the mirror. A few scars dotted here and there but I look good. A little more muscular than most girls but I still had curves. I shrugged feeling more than a little disappointed. His loss I guess. Friends it is.

I finished drying myself off, changing into the shorts and tank top I always wore for bed and left the bathroom. Both boys were still in the exact same positions as before. Rolling my eyes, I grabbed my brush from my bag and started to comb out the knots in my hair. Every time my top slid up to expose my stomach, Sam stared then looked away. I didn't notice at first until I was nearly finished. I frowned wondering if maybe he did like me after all but I quickly shrugged it off, mainly because Dean was doing the exact same thing only instead of looking away he would smile and wink at me.

I clapped my hands together. "Okay boys, who gets the honour of sharing their bed with me tonight?"

Sam swallowed and looked over at Dean who was grinning widely. "Darlin' you're more than welcome to join me again, but I think it's Sammy's turn don't you think?" His grin seemed to widen and he winked at me. "As much as I love our spooning sessions, you did bunk with me last night and I could do with an extra couple hours without a hot body draped all over me." He looked over at Sam. "That okay with you Sammy?"

I narrowed my eyes and Dean before turning to Sam. "Well?"

He looked uncomfortable and shifted his weight on the bed. "S...sure. You can have the bed, I'll just...just sleep on the sofa."

My face dropped. "I can't kick you out of your bed Sam," I forced a smile. "I'll sleep on the couch."

Sam frowned. "no, Ava..."

I held my hand up to shush him. "You are far too big for the couch. I don't mind sleeping on it."

Dean scowled at Sam then looked over at me. "You can bunk with me sweetheart. Can't have you sleeping on that smelly old thing."

I shook my head. "No, you need your sleep Dean. You're driving us back to the bunker in the morning so you need to be well rested." Looking at the couch I grimaced and walked over to where the spare blankets were kept, grabbing a couple then leaning over Sam's bed to grab a pillow. I'm sure he looked at my ass, I thought frowning as I walked back over to the sofa.

"Ava, don't make me carry you into my bed..." Dean threatened jokingly, watching me as I set up the couch for a night of uncomfortable sleep. "Honestly Dean, this is fine. I can catch up on the way back and then hit the hay in my room." Walking over to him, I kissed his forehead. "I'll be fine." He nodded but didn't look very happy, shooting a look at Sam, who was still looking uncomfortable. "Only if you're sure princess."

"I'm sure." I punched him lightly in the arm before turning and lying down on the springy couch. Jeez, I thought as I tried to get into a more comfortable position, I'm definitely not getting any sleep tonight. I don't mind being poked in the back by something hard but this was ridiculous!

Sam shot me a tight smile. "Sorry, Ava." He muttered before climbing into his soft, warm bed. Dean put away his gun, climbing into his bed and turning off the lamp.

It wasn't long before I heard familiar soft snores coming from Dean. I swear that man falls into a deep sleep the minute his head touches the pillow. Lucky bastard. I shifted on the couch a bit, one of the springs poking me in my kidneys and I hissed, trying to be quiet. There was no way I could stay lying on this couch all night. I'd rather just sleep on the floor. I was waiting to hear Sam's breathing even out, letting me know he was asleep before I moved onto the floor. He was taking his sweet time, I thought grumpily, huffing out loud as I crossed my arms and stared at the ceiling. My eyes were drooping and I thought I might actually get at least a little bit of sleep tonight but every time I moved, a sharp spring would poke me in the back. "God damn springs!" I cursed as another one poked me.

"Ava?"

I froze. Shit, I've woken Sam with the squeaks and cursing. "Sorry Sam," I whispered. "Go back to sleep."

There was silence until he whispered back, "come and share my bed."

Now those were the words I had longed to hear but I frowned in the darkness. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable Sam. I'm fine here on the couch."

He sighed and I heard him shuffle around on the bed. "No you're not. Just come here and get in my bed."

I grinned widely, glad that he couldn't see my flushed face at the thought of lying next to the man I'd been dreaming about for the last couple of months. "Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure!" He whisper-yelled, pausing when Dean murmured "mmm pie" in his sleep.

I tried to suppress a giggle as I walked quietly over to Sam's bed. "Thank you Sam. I was being poked all over on that couch." I felt him sweep open the blankets and I climbed in, relishing the warmth, the heady scent of him washing over me as I stertched out my body. I felt his eyes on me and I blushed. Not that he could see. "Sorry," The bed jiggled as he let out a quiet laugh. My eyes began to feel heavy, my body relaxing and I let out a long breath as I started to fall asleep. Sam felt a little tense and I reached out to take his hand, interlocking our fingers. "Sleep Sam," I murmured.

"Ava?"

"Mmmm..."

"Can I...can I cuddle you?"

I moved closer to him and buried my head into his chest, inhaling deeply. His muscular arms wrapped around me, one hand in my hair stroking it softly and the other coming to rest on my hip. I purred in delight, moving myself closer to him until I was practically flush against his body, my own arm draped over his chest and the other trapped between us. The sound of his beating heart lulled me to sleep in his arms, positive I felt him kiss my forehead and mumble something into my hair but I was too tired, falling to sleep in the love of my life's arms.

 **Review, review, review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning - full of dirty smut! Do not read if under 18 years of age! Thankyou!**

I woke up sweating and unsure of where I was. There was something heavy draped over me and I tried to shift position but could barely move. Then it hit me. I'm in Sam's bed. It's his body tangled in mine, his legs draped over my own, one arm, over my chest and the other still tangled in my hair. My heart was pounding. I didn't want to move. Ever. I wanted to stay like this, being surrounded by him, his scent, his muscular body pressed up against my own.

Moving very slowly, I turned to face him, looking at his sleeping face. He was just so beautiful. My fingers ghosted over his face and jawline and I carefully swept his hair out of his face, not meaning to wake him up and I jumped a little when his eyes popped open.

"Ava."

My hand flew to my chest, my heart jumping to my throat. "Holy shit!" I muttered quietly as I caught my breath.

He smiled at me sleepily, his hazel eyes filled with amusement. "Were you watching me sleep?" he asked, his smile getting bigger.

My eyes widened. "Er...no?"

He laughed quietly. "I don't mind." His hand in my hair tightened and he pulled me forward until our faces were nearly touching, lips ghosting each others, his eyes seemingly searching for something to let him know this was ok. I couldn't look away. My breathing became a little erratic, my heart still pounding as his hand slipped under my top and gripped my waist, my skin tingling from his touch.

"I've been watching you," he murmured against my lips, "watching you tease me. Watching you flirt with my brother," His grip on my waist tightened, heat running through my limbs and straight to my core.

I still couldn't look away, his dark eyes hypnotising. My mouth parted slightly, "Oh..."

"You don't know what you do to me," he pulled me closer, his hand moving to press against my back. "You drive me crazy..." He pressed his lips against mine and I moaned as my body melted into his. My hands found their way to his hair and I gripped it tightly earning a moan from him, his hips grinding into me. Our kissing grew more passionate, our lips moving in sync, our kiss growing more needy by the second. He pulled away and began to pepper kisses along my jaw and down to my throat, his hand moving from my hair and pressing over my mouth as I moaned loudly, a wave of electrifying arousal coursing through my body. "Ssshhh, Ava," he murmured against my neck. His other hand was lightly tracing along my curves leaving goosebumps before sliding under the elastic of my shorts. He stopped and looked at me as though he was asking permission and I nodded my head. He kept looking into my eyes as I felt his fingers ghost over my wet pussy, groaning as he felt how wet I was for him. "Ava, fuck..."

He pressed his palm flat over my panties before he gripped the side of the fabric and pulled hard, ripping them apart. My eyes widened and I groaned into his hand as his fingers began to explore. He growled low in his throat when he made contact with my slick folds, using his digit finger to enter me slowly. My hips jerked forward into his hand, the feel of him too much, his eyes still trained on me. "I want to watch as you come undone on my fingers," he whispered as he added another finger and began to slowly pump them in and out of my wet pussy. My eyes rolled to the back of my head and my back arched as I moaned into his hand. Every time I closed my eyes he would stop until I looked at him again. My core was coiled tight and I wanted, no needed, him to pick up the pace a little. I rolled my hips down onto his fingers but he stopped again. "Stay still Ava," he whispered, pressing his thumb onto my hardened clit, rubbing it in small circles as he continued to pump his fingers into me slowly.

I let my hands wander over his body, my fingers tracing his over the muscles on his chest as my orgasm began to build. My hands gripped onto his upper arms as I clenched around his fingers and he started to pump them a little faster as I came undone, prolonging the bliss that swept through my body, making my eyes roll to the back of my head.

His hand tightened around my mouth, my moans getting louder as he helped ride me through my orgasm. He slid his fingers out of my pussy, taking away his hand from my mouth and traced my slick from his fingers over my lips, my tongue flicking out to taste myself before he pulled me close, grabbing my hair to pull my head back so that he could lick a line up my throat.

"Sam..." I moaned, needing to be filled by his thick, hard cock.

His hand let go of my hair to cover my mouth again. "Ssshhh, if Dean wakes up, then I can't fuck you..." He whispered softly into my neck. I nodded and he continued to lick, kiss and bite my neck while I struggled to keep quiet. My body was ablaze with burning hot pleasure, my hands sliding and scratching down his back, grabbing his ass and pushing him into me. I felt him smile against my neck and he hooked an arm under my leg, resting it on his waist then pulled his cock free from his boxers. My hands immediately gripped him, he was so hard, his body tensing a little when I pumped him a couple times, making him hiss against my lips. I really wanted to taste him, to take him deep into my throat and greedily swallow what he gave me.

He kept his hand over my mouth as he wrapped his other hand over mine, rubbing my clit with his hard dick. I couldn't help the moan into his hand, the feel of his cock rubbing against that little bundle of nerves sending shooting bursts of pleasure into my core. He smiled at me as he pushed himself slowly into my pussy, my hands gripping his arms when he bottomed out. We both stilled, focusing on the feel of each other, the sensation of him inside too much.

There was a kind of buzz around us, the air filled with electricity as we stared at each other. I knew he could feel it too as he pressed his lips to mine kissing me gently while he started to move his hips, sliding his cock in and out of me slowly. So agonisingly slow that I could feel every part of him dragging against my walls, my pussy pulsating around him. His hands traced over my body languidly before coming up and cupping his face. My hands raised to the back of his head, pulling him closer to me, our foreheads pressed together as we continued to look into each other's eyes, not wanting to look away. We were both panting heavily and I was trying so hard to stay quiet, the build up to my orgasm so deliciously slow that I knew then that this wasn't going to be just a quick fuck for Sam. This was the beginning of something new.

He started to thrust a little quicker, not by much but enough to hit that sweet spot that would send me tumbling over the edge, his own breathy moans mixing with mine. "Ava, so tight," he murmured, his hand gripping my waist hard enough to leave bruises. "I'm going to cum real soon..."

He lowered his hand to press on my clit, circling it with his fingers slowly and I inhaled sharply, biting my bottom lip and squeezing my eyes shut, trying not to make a noise, as I exploded around his dick, clenching and jerking as he kept up the slow but steady pace, sliding in and out, his own breathing becoming erratic as he tried not to make any noise either as I milked him. He stilled slightly before thrusting one last time spilling his seed inside me.

We were both breathing hard, our bodies trembling as his semi hard cock slid out of me and he pulled me closer. I snuggled into him and let out a long breath. "That was..."

"Incredible." He finished, looking over at Dean, who was still snoring away, before kissing my cheek and whispering, "next time, I want to hear you scream my name before I fuck that pretty little mouth of yours."

My pussy throbbed at his words, another wave of arousal pooling between my thighs. "I can't wait."


End file.
